The custom in-ear monitor (CIEM) industry has its roots firmly planted in the hearing aid industry. The first CIEMs were designed using hearing aid technology (ex. balanced-armature drivers) and were built using similar manufacturing processes (ex. hard acrylic shells with hypoallergenic lacquer finish). However in the past three to five years, the market for OEMs has exploded along with the general consumer portable audio segment. Once a tool used exclusively for performing artists and music professionals, CIEMs today are a product of choice for audiophiles and music-lovers on-the-go due to their size, efficiency, and customizability.
While balanced-armature (BA) driver technology has developed significantly to keep up with market demands, such developments are slow (a result of there being only two major BA driver manufacturers in the world: Knowles and Sonion) and are available to everyone. As a result, CIEM manufacturers have been creative in developing and marketing ways to differentiate their offerings from their competitors. Examples include silicone CIEMs made from malleable silicone instead of hard acrylic that offer more isolation from outside noise, 3D (SLA) and printed CIEMs that are quick and cheap to produce.
Like the standard acrylic CIEM, the aforementioned examples represent a re-application of preexisting hearing aid technology and manufacturing processes. These methods are still deficient controlling the thickness of the earshells of these CIEMs, the solid material that can be used, and the customizability and designs that can be offered. Therefore, there is still a need for a new manufacturing process that can provide improved quality of sound, comfort, and aesthetics.